DUA KELOPAK KRISAN
by Akira Naomi
Summary: "Perlahan, kau menghindar dan pergi. Membiarkan cinta yang tak pernah kau ungkapkan itu menguap. Gugur dan hilang tak berbekas. Seperti kelopak-kelopak krisan yang layu dihatiku ..." My First HunHan's Story


**AUTHOR :**

Mblobyblo ( epikbloo_)

**CAST :**

Oh Sehoon

Xi Luhan

**GENRE :**

Sad-Romance (maybe?)

**RATING :**

G

**SUMARRY :**

"_Perlahan, kau menghindar dan pergi. Membiarkan cinta yang tak pernah kau ungkapkan itu menguap. Gugur dan hilang tak berbekas. Seperti kelopak-kelopak krisan yang layu dihatiku ..._"

**=KOTAK NYOCOT=**

_Hmm, maybe it's my first Fanfic for HunHan~ :)_

_Terinspirasi dari salah satu puisi karya saya sendiri, yang inspirasinya juga datang dari salah satu fiksi dalam majalah 'Story' dengan judul sama; Dua Kelopak Krisan._

_Oke,_

_Check this Out! ^^_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It's BL Fic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**«****HUNHAN || DUA KELOPAK KRISAN || BL****«**

**©Mblobyblo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[LUHAN'S POV]**

_Rintik hujan yang turun serupa denting jam,_

_Menemani kita dalam menyusuri deretan pohon ek yang berjajar,_

_Gagah, seolah memberi hormat, layaknya seorang prajurit_

_Dan kita adalah ratu dan rajanya_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harusnya aku sudah ada di kamar, mengerjakan _essay_-ku yang akan dikumpulkan besok, ditemani segelas _coffee latte_ hangat—ditengah hujan seperti ini, apalagi. Salahkan guru _sialan_ (ups! Maaf) yang membuatku harus tertahan sampai larut malam hanya demi dua jam pelajaran tambahan. Ukh! Aku benci pelajaran tambahan! (sepertinya kalian tak mau tahu juga kan?)

Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang. Yeah~ tidak sendirian juga, sih. Toh, tidak mungkin aku pulang larut malam seperti ini. Sebagai seorang pria cantik—(begitu kata Jongdae)—aku tidak baik pulang larut malam sendirian. Aku diperlakukan seperti seorang _yeoja_, selalu.

Maka dari itu, entah keberuntungan apa yang berpihak padaku, hingga aku ditemani seorang _seme_ untuk pulang. Dia Oh Sehoon, adik kelasku yang memiliki _pokerface_, tapi tetap tampan. Kami dalam perjalanan menuju rumahku sekarang. Yah, mungkin dalam beberapa ratus meter, kami sudah sampai.

Jajaran pohon ek disamping kiri dan kanan tampak begitu gagah. Seperti prajurit-prajurit kerajaan yang menghormat pada raja dan ratunya. Bahkan ditengah hujan seperti ini-pun, mereka tetap nampak gagah.

Memikirkan tentang kami raja dan ratunya, aku kembali teringat kata-kata Jongin—teman Sehun, yang juga temanku di klub _dance_—bahwa Sehun menyukai-ku. Aku hanya berkata; 'Berhentilah bercanda, Kim Jongin!' dan berlalu tanpa benar-benar berpikir itu serius.

Itu terjadi sebelum Zitao dan Baekhyun, dua teman Sehun yang lain, juga berkata demikian padaku, ketika kami tak sengaja bertemu di suatu siang. Kupikir mereka bercanda, tapi setelah melihat raut mereka yang sungguh-sungguh, aku berpikir bahwa yang mereka katakan adalah benar.

Hanya saja... semua orang tahu bahwa sekarang aku adalah kekasih Kris, ketua tim basket, murid tingkat tiga. Aku berpikir bahwa Sehun akan menyerah dan (mungkin) mencari orang lain.

Nyatanya... aku salah besar.

Ia tak pernah menyerah, sama sekali.

**_HUNHAN_**

_Kau, memayungiku dengan payung transparan milikmu_

_Dan kau biarkan dirimu terhujam oleh rintik air sulfat yang jatuh,_

_Aku laksana bunga snowdrop yang rapuh,_

_Dan kau adalah salju yang menaungi-ku_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami berjalan dalam keheningan yang canggung. Tangan kirinya masih terus setia memayungiku dengan payung transparan miliknya. Aku merasa tersanjung, sungguh. Kris tak pernah melakukan itu padaku, bahkan tadi dia meninggalkanku untuk pergi ke rumah temannya, daripada mengantarku pulang. Ah, tidak penting. Aku sedang sebal dengannya, dan aku tak ingin membicarakan apapun lagi tentangnya.

Aku tak enak hati melihat Sehun yang kehujanan, sementara aku kering-kering saja karena tertutup payungnya. Dia nampak begitu melindungiku, seolah aku ini bunga _snowdrop_, dan dia adalah rintik-rintik salju yang menaungi diriku.

Dan memikirkannya membuatku (lagi-lagi) tersanjung.

**_HUNHAN_**

_Kau, adalah pelabuhan_

_Yang sangat mudah untuk kuraih_

_Sementara dia, adalah menara_

_Begitu tinggi, dan sulit untuk kujangkau_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fantasi liarku mulai bermain. Dengan membandingkan seorang Oh Sehoon dan Kris Wu, kekasihku sendiri. Mungkin, jika Sehoon adalah pelabuhan, maka Kris adalah menara.

Sehun, jelas-jelas begitu mudah untuk kugapai dan kumiliki. Aku tak perlu terlalu muluk-muluk, dia akan datang dan memberikan dirinya untukku, tanpa perlu diminta.

Kris, jelas-jelas begitu sulit unuk kugapai dan kumiliki. Yah, walaupun sekarang aku adalah kekasihnya, bukankah tidak menutup kemungkinan aku mudah disingkirkan? Selain diriku juga kan, masih banyak pria cantik lain di sekolah. Apalagi untuk pria player seperti Kris, bukankah dia mudah bosan?

Aku tetap tak mengerti diriku sendiri.

**_HUNHAN_**

_Tapi, pada kenyataan,_

_Akulah yang terlalu bodoh_

_Aku terlalu berharap pada sang menara,_

_Berulang kali aku memanjat, sebanyak itu-lah aku terjatuh_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan aku, yang dengan bodohnya memilih memanjat menara dengan susah payah daripada harus memilih pelabuhan yang berbaik hati menyerahkan segala miliknya untukku. Ya, aku memang bodoh. Mencintai seseorang yang jelas-jelas tidak benar-benar mencintaiku.

Aku-lah yang terlalu banyak berharap pada Kris, padahal ia juga tidak pernah memberi harapan yang nyata padaku. Aku yang terlalu banyak bermimpi, berandai-andai bahwa hubungan kami akan bertahan sampai kami menikah kelak. Cih, omong kosong.

Karena se-khayal apapun aku berandai-andai, aku tak akan pernah bisa meluluhkan hati seorang player seperti Kris Wu. Berulang kali aku mencoba, sebanyak itu-lah aku gagal. Bodoh, kau boleh mengatakan kata itu beratus-ratus kali padaku.

Itu memang kenyataan. Kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

**_HUNHAN_**

_Aku tak pernah melihatmu, yang selalu ada disisiku_

_Seolah kau adalah payung transparan,_

_Menaungi-ku, menjagaku dari rintik hujan, _

_Tapi kau tak pernah benar-benar nampak dimataku_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rasa bersalah mulai memenuhi ruang hatiku ketika aku menyadari, bahwa selama ini, Sehun-lah yang sedikit-banyak menolongku. Dia yang ada saat aku butuh bantuan, butuh tempat mencurahkan kekesalanku terhadap Kris—oh, _namja_ itu lagi—, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi aku tak pernah menempatkan dirinya di tempat teratas skala prioritasku. Entah kenapa, aku hanya ingat padanya saat aku benar-benar sendirian dan butuh teman.

Dia seperti payung transparan yang memayungi diriku sekarang. Ia tak pernah benar-benar ada dalam pikiranku, tak nampak—(bukan dalam arti sebenarnya)—, tapi aku tahu bahwa dia benar-benar ada. Ia yang melindungi, yang selalu ada saat aku butuh, yang membelaku.

"_Sunbae_, apa yang kau pikirkan?" berulang kali aku bilang padanya untuk memanggilku '_hyung_', tapi ia tidak pernah melakukannya. 'Kita kan hanya sebatas _senior_ dan _junior_' katanya setiap kusuruh memanggilku '_hyung_'.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa" jawabku berkelit.

Sehun, harusnya aku minta maaf. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menganggapmu sebagai angin lalu. Sekarang, aku sendiri yang menyesal, sungguh.

**_HUNHAN_**

_Ayolah, aku menunggu_

_Nyatakan perasaanmu, dan buat aku lupa_

_Lupa akan dia, si menara yang menyakitiku_

_Dan, buat aku berpaling darinya_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun, ayolah! Katakan perasaanmu padaku! Jangan buat aku menunggu lebih lama lagi! Jangan biarkan aku hanya mendengar kata-kata dari temanmu. Katakan dari dirimu sendiri.

Buat aku lupa, Sehun. Kalau perlu buat aku amnesia—oh berlebihannya aku. Lupa akan dia, si menara yang dengan tega menyakitiku. Si Kris Wu bodoh yang menyia-nyiakan cintaku. Ayolah, Sehun! Buat aku berpaling darinya!

**_HUNHAN_**

_Dalam nyata, kau hanya diam, terus memayungi tubuhku_

_Sesekali bercerita, bagaimana jalan cerita hidupmu_

_Tanpa sekalipun mengungkit kisah cinta yang terselip didalamnya_

_Yang pasti ada aku disana_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah diam dalam keheningan canggung yang lama, Sehun membuka pembicaraan kami dengan menceritakan kehidupan sehari-harinya yang menyenangkan. Bagaimana konyolnya Jongin ketika Jeon-_seonsaengnim_ mengajar di kelas, atau keberanian Baekhyun memakai _eyeliner_ super tebal ketika pelajaran berlangsung.

"Oh ya, ada satu lagi. Saat pelajaran olahraga berlangsung, ketika itu materi sepak bola, kami dibagi menjadi dua tim—" sekalipun pandanganku tertuju padanya, aku tidak benar-benar memperhatikan yang dia bicarakan. Aku terlalu sibuk memandangi wajahnya (yang dengan bodohnya baru kusadari) yang tampan.

"—Sebelum Han-_seonsaengnim_ meniup peluit, Zitao menendang bola itu sampai nyaris terkena kepala Han-_seonsaengnim_. Aku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat itu," dan Sehun terus bercerita, sesekali mereka berdua tertawa akan kejadian-kejadian bodoh yang terjadi.

"Bagaimana dengan kisah cintamu? Kenapa tidak cerita?" kalau pertanyaan ini, aku sengaja mempersiapkannya. Maksudku, untuk menyindir. Daritadi cerita tentang teman-temannya terus. Aku bosan.

Sehun hanya diam, pandangannya menerawang ke langit malam yang keruh dan dipenuhi awan culumbus yang menjatuhkan bulir-bulir air sulfat ke bumi. Ia nampak enggan menjawab pertanyaanku;

"Entahlah," jawabnya. Aku hanya menggumamkan kata; 'oohh' lalu kembali diam dan berpikir.

Apakah dia tidak mau bercerita, karena ada aku didalamnya? Karena cerita cinta yang dianggapnya bertepuk sebelah tangan itu? Benarkah bertepuk sebelah tangan? Kenapa aku merasa sekarang—

Hatiku mulai bercabang dua?

**_HUNHAN_**

_"__Apa ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari hidup Sisyphus?"_

_Kau menggeleng, tanda tidak—atau mungkin tidak tahu?—_

_Sisyphus, yang memiliki penderitaan paling banyak dalam hidupnya_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apakah ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari hidup _Sisyphus_?" tanyaku untuk memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara kami. Sehun menoleh sebentar, lalu menggeleng. Entah karena tidak, atau tidak tahu.

Aku tersenyum, tidak banyak memang yang tahu kisah _Sisyphus_. Tapi aku pernah mendengarnya dari ibu-ku. Dan aku se-sering mungkin membagikannya; pada semua orang yang kutanyai seperti Sehun tadi.

"_Sisyphus_—orang yang memiliki penderitaan paling banyak dalam hidupnya," kataku. Dia menoleh, seolah tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

**_HUNHAN_**

_Atas nama dosa dan pengorbanan,_

_Ia akan mendorong batu besar kepuncak gunung_

_Jika batu itu menggelinding, ia akan mendorongnya lagi, terus sampai akhir hayatnya_

_Haruskah perjuanganku seperti itu?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa itu _Sisyphus_? Dan kenapa dia orang yang memiliki penderitaan paling banyak dalam hidupnya?" tanya Sehun setelah aku lama terdiam, tak melanjutkan ceritaku. Aku terkesiap, lalu tersenyum.

"Konon, atas nama dosa dan pengorbanan, dia mendorong batu besar ke puncak gunung. Jika batu itu menggelinding, ia akan mendorongnya lagi, terus sampai akhir hayatnya." Sehun hanya diam. Tapi aku tahu, dia mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Sehun-_a_," panggilku.

"Ya, _sunbaenim_?" sahutnya dengan setengah suara.

"Apakah perjuanganku harus sepertinya? Seperti _Sisyphus_?"

Kau terdiam.

**_HUNHAN_**

_Kau hanya terdiam, tanpa berniat membalas ucapanku_

_Aku tahu, aku yang terlalu banyak berharap—atau menuntut?—_

_Ketika penerangan diujung jalan, yang kusebut rumah, mulai nampak_

_Aku tahu waktu-ku semakin sempit_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menunggu jawaban Sehun selama hampir tiga menit lebih dalam diam, tapi ia tidak kunjung menyuarakan pendapatnya. Hahaha~ mungkin aku yang terlalu banyak berharap, kan? (Atau menuntut?)

Kutatap kakiku sendiri yang terbalut sepatu _snickers_ putih dengan garis biru di beberapa sisinya, yang kini menapak genangan-genangan air hujan. Ketika pandanganku tertuju kearah depan, dapat kulihat cahaya di ujung jalan; yang biasa kusebut rumah.

Bagaimana lagi aku harus membuat Sehun menyatakan perasaannya padaku? Agar aku bisa melupakan Kris dan belajar mencintainya? Waktuku semakin sempit, tapi ia tak kunjung bersuara.

**_HUNHAN_**

_Tapak demi tapak kita lalui,_

_Dalam kesunyian yang tak berarti_

_Hingga waktu itu habis,_

_Didepan rumahku sendiri_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuhitung detik demi detik yang tersisa bagiku dan Sehun. Kami terdiam dalam kesunyian yang sama sekali tak berarti—bagiku. Menunggu, aku menunggu Sehun mengungkapkan perasaannya. Disisa waktu yang kami miliki ini.

**_DEG~_**

Hingga, waktu yang tak pernah kuinginkan datang. Waktu kami (atau waktunya?) habis, tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Tepat didepan rumahku sendiri.

**_HUNHAN_**

_Bahkan, belum sempat kuucapkan terima kasih_

_Kau sudah menutup payungmu,_

_Berlari kecil menghindari genang-genang air di jalan berlubang_

_Hingga hilang ditelan gelap malam_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami terdiam dalam keheningan beberapa saat. Rasanya begitu canggung. Bahkan aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Setelah kuputar otakku, maka, aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, kan?

"Sehun-_a_—" ucapanku terputus ketika secara mendadak dia menutup payungnya—yang tadi digunakan untuk melingungiku—dan mengangguk sekali sambil menatapku, tanpa senyum. Setelahnya, ia berlari kecil menghindari genangan-genangan air di jalan yang berlubang.

Aku terus menatap punggungnya yang perlahan mulai menjauh, dan kemudian hilang ditengah kegelapan. Kuhela nafasku, berusaha menyudahi rasa sesak yang menderaku secara tiba-tiba.

**_HUNHAN_**

_Kau meninggalkanku,_

_Tanpa mengusak kepalaku,_

_Atau menyalami tanganku_

_Kau tak lagi bersikap sama_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia pergi. Sehun pergi, meninggalkanku sendirian didepan gerbang kayu sederhana rumahku. Ia tak mengusak kepalaku; seperti ketika kami menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ia juga tak menyalami tanganku; seperti saat kami akan berpisah setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk mengobrol.

Dan aku mencoba untuk kembali pada kenyataan, se-pahit apapun itu, bahwa ia tak bersikap sama lagi.

**_HUNHAN_**

Kejadian-kejadian yang barusan terjadi, berputar dengan jelas di otakku. Seperti sebuah film dokumenter yang sengaja diputar. Sehun yang diam. Sehun yang tak pernah membicarakan kisah cintanya didepanku. Sehun yang—

Tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku.

Kuhela lagi nafasku yang mulai terasa berat dan menyesakkan. Aku berbalik dan membuka pintu gerbangku, lalu kembali kututup sebelum aku melangkah lebih jauh memasukki rumahku.

Sebelum aku membuka pintu utama, aku kembali menatap kegelapan yang tadi menenggelamkan Sehun kedalamnya. Setitik air mata yang diiringi penyesalan, jatuh dari pelupuk mataku.

_Kenapa_

Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan sekarang pada Sehun. Kenapa tadi ia tidak menyatakan perasaannya, sehingga aku tak seperti ini? Kenapa ia membuatku dihantui perasaan bersalah? Kenapa—

Ia membiarkan cintanya itu terpendam dan tak terungkap? Kenapa ia membiarkan cinta yang (ternyata) kunanti itu menguap dan hilang—bahkan sebelum aku mengetahuinya?

Aku tahu, aku tak bisa menjawabnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Perlahan, kau menghindar dan pergi_

_Membiarkan cinta yang tak pernah kau ungkapkan itu menguap,_

_Gugur dan hilang tak berbekas,_

_Seperti kelopak-kelopak krisan yang layu dihatiku ..._

**«****FIN****«**

**Ryu's Note**

_Lalala~ yeyeye~_

_Ryu's back with HunHan Fic! :)_

_Bagaimana dengan HunHan-fic pertama saya ini? Apakah hancur dan tidak ada feel-nya sama sekali? Okay, saya tahu itu benar-_-_

_Maaf kalau feel-nya gadapet, karena saya memang kurang menaruh feel didalamnya XD juga karena appa saya sakit pas saya bikin. Jadi dalam keadaan max unmood :(_

_Last,_

_Review? ^^_

_Salam heaven :))_


End file.
